1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention generally relates to storage trays and to an overlay tray for grouping, sorting and storing videocassettes. More particularly, this invention relates to a stackable videocassette tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A videocassette generally takes the form of a standardized rectangular block incorporating a pair of symmetrically spaced tape spools upon which is wound a magnetic recording tape. Videocassettes of the VHS format are standard in dimension and weight. Multiple storage containers for VHS videocassettes have been developed in the art, however these containers have typically taken the form of bulky rigid bins comprising stacked units.
Tray structures for various products are also generally known in the prior art. Additionally, there are a number of trays developed in which similar trays could be stacked upon one another in a "use" attitude (capacity of tray being utilized) or nested within one another in a "storage" attitude (no capacity utilized). Yet, specific overlay devices or trays used to hold, store, or transport VHS or similar (e.g., Beta, 8 mm) videocassettes, in addition to being bulky, unduly large, and cumbersome, are typically not tailored, except for their size, to complement or to help maximize the videocassette manufacturing environment.
Moreover, the stackability of such overlay devices or trays is usually proportional to its sturdiness. One major problem encountered with prior overlay devices is that they contain no provision for storing or transporting a large number of videocassettes while being retained by other similar overlay devices. Furthermore, it is also highly likely that videocassettes would be inadvertently dislodged from their selected or presorted locations if the devices are moved or accidentally bumped.
In the prior art, nesting storage trays are typically prone to unique problems in the videocassette manufacturing environment which were not previously encountered by conventional storage means made primarily of steel or wood casings. In the videocassette manufacturing environment, plastic overlays that are too hard are typically brittle and unsuitable, whereby constant usage results in breakage. Plastic overlays which are too soft fail to provide stackability and sufficient rigidity for good manual handling characteristics.